Cold (ANW)
Synopsis The group has to survive while the snow storm begins. However, a group of bandits appear and make things worse. Plot The group is walking through the falling snow, Sierra looking at it. Maura asks everyone if they feel okay. Kelly says they need to find new clothes. "These ones are old and smell like death. Plus it's getting colder." Vivian says they'll try to find some. They all find a supermarket and enter, looking for clothes. Vivian helps Sierra pick out some clothes and has her put on a white coat. Santana grabs some gauze and peroxide and offers to clean Kian's wound. He lifts his shirt, Santana staring at him with a smirk. Maura grabs a few clothes and puts them on. She finds the others with coats and snow pants. Everyone puts on their boots. Winston points out how much snow there is. Santana opens the door and they all walk out. Suddenly, people shoot at them, a bullet hitting Kyra's leg. She screams and Zack catches her, leading her to the woods. The others shoot at the bandits, Heath killing one. A bullet hits Aiden's shoulder and he falls in the snow. Heath and Jane duck down, hiding in the snow. The others have all ran. Vivian and Sierra run through the woods and Sierra asks what they're going to do. Vivian stops and lifts Sierra onto a rock. She fights a few bandits. Sierra slowly crawls off the rock and grabs Vivian's knife. She stabs two of the bandits, Vivian killing the third. Vivian asks why she did that. "I wasn't going to let them kill you!" Kyra and Zack are still trudging, the snow slowing them down. Kyra falls against a tree and says she can't go on. Zack tries getting her to stand when a bandit appears behind Zack and shoots Kyra in the head. Two others shoot at Zack, killing him. Aiden is staring at the sky, snow falling on top of him. Heath calls for him, asking if he's still breathing. Aiden yells he's okay. Heath and Jane begind crawling through the snow, getting to Aiden. Heath grabs his arm. Jane attempts to stand but is shot at and she ducks down again. Heath starts shooting at the bandits, killing one. Jane tries to help as well. Vivian and Sierra run from a few walkers and run into some bandits, seeing Zack and Kyra's bodies. They run back. Santana and Kian are hiding outside the store. Suddenly, a boy tells them to stand, pointing his gun at them. He tells Kian to take their weapons and put them down. He does, telling the boy to take what he wants. The boy says he will and grabs a few weapons. As he turns, Santana turns and punches him. Allen points the gun at Kian and tells her he'll kill him. He then tells her to take off her clothes. Kian tells him to stop but he shoots a bullet next to his head, just missing. "Shut up. You, strip." Santana begins taking off her coat with embaressment. Maura and the others inside look for some way to kill the bandits. Suddenly, a shot gun goes off, everyone looking at Blake Culvert. She tells them all to be quiet. "You don't know me, I don't know you. But I have a plan to get us all out of here." Co-Starring *Garrett Clayton as Kian Waters *Benjamin Papac as Allen *Mia Talerico as Sierra *MacKenzie Lintz as Blake Culvert Deaths *Many unnamed bandits. *Kyra *Zack Bell Trivia *The group's current location is Pennsylvania. *As of this episode, all survivors introduced in Season 3 are all dead. Category:Episodes Category:A New World